


【性转芝♀】苹果 1

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 吸血鬼AU，性转芝，不知道算是芝光还是光芝我都打了





	【性转芝♀】苹果 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是喜欢丧病的大奶少妇芝！

“我一个人太过寂寞，不如你永远留下来——”

　　那个该死的怪物在你试图逃跑的时候，拿起墙架上你原本以为是挂饰的猎枪给你的大腿来了一发。你整条左腿被轰的血肉模糊，你倒在血泊里疼的掉泪，被女性吸血鬼用粗糙的法术止了血，揪着胳膊一路拖回了城堡地下室，地毯上一路全是斑驳的血迹。

　　妖艳的女性为了让你彻底失去战斗能力，甚至抓着枪托往你脑袋狠狠来了一下，你被开了瓢，差点恶心的把胃酸吐了一地板。

　　孤身一人的吸血鬼在自己城堡的地下酒窖里审视你这个失败的猎人。你的样子大概如吸血鬼印象里的一般无二，不过现在，你因为伤口很痛，毫无形象地瘫在酒窖的木地板上。你被吸血鬼捆的严严实实，全身上下微微发抖。

　　“真是的，还是这么自不量力……”

　　漂亮的女性妖异开口，她精心打理了自己的璀璨金发，挑选了可以露出乳沟的暴露衬衫，从上往下笑吟吟的伸出足尖，圆润的脚趾踩在了你脆弱的胸口上。

　　“这么喜欢与我作对，不如多陪我玩玩？我可怜的——挚友喔。”

　　“唔，臭婊子……”

　　你还是忍不住开始骂着脏话，缠着绷带晕乎乎的躺着，只能勉强骂出两句脏话。

　　你不知道的是，你满脸痛苦的隐忍、眼睛中的不甘与愤怒，还有因为拼死搏斗散发的味道，此时此刻看上去、闻上去充满了伤残男性的魅力。吸血鬼开始认真的考虑把你“留”下来的可能性。

　　“真不留情啊，明明，我们曾经是最亲密挚友，乃至同床共枕的爱人——”

　　“那都是你没有欺骗我之前，吸血的怪物。你骗我你只是乡下来的没见过世面……”

　　她俯身坐下来，朴素的红色裙子像一摊血扑洒在地板上。

　　她轻轻抚摸着你下巴的胡茬，用胸前的乳肉蹭着对方的胳膊。吸血鬼用婉转的声音，像唱咏叹调一般，凑到你的耳边轻声呢喃。

　　“我现在要亲吻你了。就像咬一个苹果。”

　　“滚开！！！！！！！”

　　那个漂亮的女怪物咧开自己嫣红的口唇，恐怖锐利的尖牙像折叠弹射的刀片一样闪现，噩梦一样的东西在战士面前几厘米的地方闪闪发光。

　　她亲吻着你的脸颊，给了你一个拥抱。在她怀中，她的漂亮奶子温柔的摩挲着你。

　　你突然感到突突跳动的颈部血管上贴了什么冰冷的、锐利的东西。

　　是那对尖牙——

　　她想吸干你。

　　你意识到吸血鬼是要来真格的、身受重伤的你，只能徒劳的破口大骂，惊慌失措的扭动被绑缚的身体来垂死挣扎。

　　“嘘、嘘，别这么害怕，我又不是巫婆。”

　　像是为了让你冷静，你的衣服被危险致命的吸血鬼撕裂成破烂的布料，她甚至漫不经心的用空闲的手扒了你的裤子跟内衣，拽出你一对饱满的睾丸和一根充血勃起的阴茎。你偏过头去不想看金发的妖异冰蓝的眼睛绽放的光彩。

　　“还是这么大。看来你没有中年发福，我的朋友。”

　　那吸血鬼故作姿态，娇滴滴的喘着气，撩开自己的裙子，露出完全没有遮掩的下半身，充满了脂肪的肥厚阴唇——尽管你知道那只是装饰用品，黑夜里的脏东西是不依靠生殖来繁衍的——你依然丢人的更硬了，老二精神抖擞。

　　那个浪荡的怪物掰开自己的性器，露出狭小鲜红的穴口，对着你这根引以为傲的肉棒毫不在意地坐了下去。

　　“呃……”

　　干涩的小穴极致的舒服，你眯着眼睛暂时遗忘了自己是什么处境，甚至按耐不住得挺起腰想要进到最深。

　　——不过很快，你的呻吟卡壳了，变成了十分凄厉的惨叫。

　　尖牙刺进了你的皮肉，渗透了你的血液。

　　痛——！！！！

　　居然有这么疼，你不可置信像一条离了水开始挣扎的鱼，昂起屁股——阴茎不自觉的插的更深。你却没办法挣脱女性妖异坚实如铁的双臂臂弯。

　　“唔、唔，好痛！！！！！！！！！”

　　那牙齿越咬越紧，紧紧扎在你的大动脉里，把喷溅的血液一滴不漏的饮下。这美丽的妖异露出了狰狞的真面目。

　　疼……

　　你在非人的痛苦里尖叫哀嚎，你甚至感觉到自己闻到了血液的甘美与腥味，不知道是不是幻觉。你的身体反而蒸腾起了一股热度，像被血液的温度烫熟了。

　　极致的快感愈演愈烈，那残忍的魔鬼像放出什么催情的信息，疼成这个样子你依然硬着。她扭动自己的腰肢磨蹭着你的龟头取乐，紧紧与你相拥。

　　

　　“不！！！！不……不要杀我，芝诺斯……求你……咳啊……”

　　突然被你叫了真名的吸血鬼动作有一瞬间的停滞。

　　但她没有任何犹豫的继续进食你的血。你很快因为失血过多——也许你至少被吃到了二分之一的维生液体。你感到浑身冰冷，连性器似乎都无法正常硬着了——那股恐怖的快感依然还在，你像身处冰原一样窒息而僵硬。失去温度的躯体让你的五感变得迟钝，眼前黑雾弥漫，耳边嗡嗡轰鸣，一切都告诉着你，你快死了。

　　你的心脏剧烈的搏动着，咚咚咚的像要撞出你的胸膛——你喉咙发干，呼吸困难，然后慢慢步入死亡。你开始胡思乱想，在那个吸血鬼心满意足的摸着嘴角的时候联想，你现在可能看上去……就像拔掉电线的魔导灯泡。

　　终于，在你确确实实，濒死之时——本能让你进行了一次最激动的射精，你大睁着眼皮看着天花板的吊灯，灯光越来越黑暗，如同落幕的帷布。

　　微弱的濡湿感勉强让你有了一丝知觉。有什么黏稠恶臭的液体混合着滴到你的脸上，流进你的嘴巴——但你停滞的大脑思考不了那是什么。

　　“我亲爱的挚友，请与我一同作为同类活下去吧。”

　　

　　你在彻底没了意识之前——聚集起所有的力气，嘲讽的联想着这个婊子发现自己不能被初拥的时候是什么表情。


End file.
